


Tarda Incendium

by squidworks



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidworks/pseuds/squidworks
Summary: Solas didn't set out to fall in love. Yet he did.





	Tarda Incendium

"So you like wolves." 

Lavellen brought up while they wandered the Hinterlands. He makes a gesture to his chest when Solas doesn't answer immediately. "Yes, they are proud creatures and admirable. The elves would keep them as companions and developed deep camaraderie."

"Well we don't do that now." Lavellen states.

"I've noticed."

"Perhaps because of the imagery associates with Fen'Harel?" The Dalish speaks idly, plucking some elfroot from it's plant. "Perhaps." Solas answers dowerly. Mahanon Lavellen was the perfect image of Dalish culture with his bear furs and traditional garb which Josephine objected to. "What would people say?" She would say. "That I am a Dalish elf, probably." Mahanon would answer. A ridiculous sentiment all around.

 

 

"Your name." Mahanon brings up at Haven. "Solas. It means Pride doesn't it?"

"Youi speak as though that's a bad thing." Solas catches his bait. "Pride can have many meanings. An artist can be proud of his paintings. A father proud of his children."

"Then what are you proud of?"

The Fade was too obvious answer. "My learnings and travels while studying the Fade." But he took it anyways. Mahanon hums. "You disagree?" Solas arches a brow.

"You are a very proud elf, Solas." 

"That's not an answer." 

"Tell me a story of the Fade."

So he tells him.

 

 

The Storm Coast is dreadful, filled with rain and Sera's constant complaining. Lavellen's red hair is plastered to his face and Solas watches. It makes him look different, more aquiline, more...

"I know I am attractive, Solas, there is no need to stare."

Solas snorts disdainfully. As if he would deign that low to ones of these husks of Elvhan. But Mahanon is different Solas can tell. How different remains to be seen.

 

 

Lavellen is clever. Much too clever for Solas to let his guard down. He susses out secrets faster then men can hide them. "Blackwall isn't who he says he is." They had brought the Grey Warden to Haven a few days before.

"Why do you think that?"

"I just know."

June's vasalin didn't suit him. Solas is almosr tempted to tell what those marks he's so proud of really mean. But he doesn't. 

"So who are you, Solas? I doubt you are a simple hedgemage."

Perceptive. Solas thinks. "Oh? And who should I be?" A deflection. Mahanon hums drawing a line down his chin where the vasalin is. "I haven't decided yet." he looks at Solas, gold eyes burning with light. For the first time in a long time, Solas feels unnerved.

 

 

Solas tells himself the sudden panic he feels when Haven falls and the Herald is lost is due to losing the piece to defeat Corypheus and reclaim his orb. He wasn't fond of the boy. It couldn't be that. The relief that fills him when Cassandra carries Lavellen's body to their camp is due to his plans being reinstated.

That was all.

The humans worship him. They bow at his feet and sing their praises to him. It's familiar. It's disturbing. Solas brings him outside the camp to speak. "There is a place. Northward. Where the Inquisition can reestablish themselves."

"How do you know this?" Mahanon is scrutinizing him. 

"My journey's into the Fade. _If_ I am right." Solas watches the blue flame and can feel Lavellen's eyes bore into him.

 

 

Mahanon is unique to Solas. A surprising development. There is fondness when they speak. There is something else. He spends most of his time speaking to Solas. Asking Solas. Deferring to Solas. Solas looks at him, really looks. He's handsome with his tanned skin and red hair but his mind is extraordinary. He hasn't seen such things since-

Lavellen is walking ahead of him. He stops and turns. "Staring again, hah'ren?"  
"You dislike it?"

"Not at all."

 

 

Skyhold is chaos for the first few weeks. Cassandra screaming at Varric. The repairs to be done. It is a while til he sees Lavellan again.

"Inquisitor." He speaks without turning around. Mahanon walks around and stands in front of his desk. "Solas." He has removed the Inquisitor's gear for his bear furs despite Josephine's sire to be grumbling. "I want to talk a bout the orb that Corphyeus has."

"I have already told you all I know."

"I don't believe you have."

Suspicious. Solas closes his book. "You believe the orb is elven?" Mahanon is first to speak. "Are you certain?"

"I can hardly believe a Tevinter to be powerful enough to use such an object." He underestimated him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I believe it to be. It matches the description of everything I have learned. I could be wrong. "You're admitting a fault? Shocking." The elf puts his hand to his breast dramatically. Solas chuckles. "Surprises abound."

 

 

That was a mistake.

That was a huge mistake.

Solas awakes from his dream with a jolt, sweat shining on his forehead. A catastrophic mistake. He kissed him. He kissed him! It was an impulse he couldn't resist, it had been so long since he felt another's lips and Mahanon was so beautiful in the Fade. He gets up from the couch to compose himself. Lavellen was sure to come down to ask for answers and Solas wasn't sure he had them.

The Dalish feels sure to torment him. It's nearly dark when he comes to the rotunda. "Sleep well?" Mahanon folds his arms. "When I asked to speak with you, I didn't think we'd be doing it in the Fade. Much less doing it in the Fade." Solas chuckles. He hopes he isn't as red as he feels. "I apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill considered. And I shouldn't have encouraged it." Mahanon chuckles lowly and that does things to him. "And yet you are the one that started with tongue."

"I did no such thing."

"Oh does it not count if it's fade-tongue?"

"It has been a while and things have always been easier to me in the Fade. I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble."

"I like trouble." Mahanon says, folding his arms behind himself and stepping closer to Solas. 

"I, maybe, yes. If I could take some time to think. There are ...considerations." Not to mention the age difference. True Mahanon was no child and he had proven to be Solas's equal in things. It didn't stop his heart from beating faster.

"Take all the time you need."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in forever but this wouldn't leave me.


End file.
